


Something to play..

by Lyrishadow



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrishadow/pseuds/Lyrishadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a what if short: What if the Sith Inq *(former slave) and the Republic Smuggler knew each other. Wouldn't they talk about their guys? compare things? Both are fairly competitive after all.. in their line of work you have to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to play..

**Author's Note:**

> This came from asking my other half to choose a prompt., and a SWTOR class and letting me write about it.  
> The prompt was:"Wanna bet?"
> 
> sabacc DOES actually come in a strip version apparently, just ask my smuggler.  
> Also my smuggler is light side, and my Inquisitor tends towards dark side. Its a strange friendship.

“Wanna bet?”  
Somehow she always seemed to be arguing with someone. Andronikos was used to it, his Sith, and he always cracked a smile at the thought that she was his, was wild and untamed. Free in many senses of the word. Oh and she just happened to be a Dark Council member.  
Right now she was pacing around the holo terminal, arguing with… a republic smuggler?  
“We can always race, be certain that way.”  
“Well now I don't know if that's fair..” The voice was definitely accented to the Republic, and male. Andronikos decided to casually walk out there.  
“This is my pirate…” She sighed at her own slip up, it was obvious how she thought of him “ pilot, and I'm pretty sure he could give you a good race.”  
“Hi there, names Corso Riggs...working for Tam here” he pointed to a pretty young woman with long red locks.  
“What are we betting?” Andronikos asked.  
“If we win I get to borrow Corso to play with, if we lose…”  
“I get you.” Tam joined in.  
The two men simultaneously put their hands to their heads.  
“Just how did this start, Sith?”  
“Well, Tam is a friend from pre-slavery days.”  
“I see.”  
“I told her about you, that you were an amazing… Pilot.”  
“And?”  
“We kinda got into one of those, mine is better than yours…”  
“About the ship, right Captain?” Corso had failed to see the smile on the Sith’s face, Andronikos however knew that the comparing had little to do with the ship.  
“How did we end up at a race?”  
“My pilot...is better than…”  
“I see.” Andronikos fought the urge to crack up laughing.  
“I don't. “ Corso was frowning “ what did you do Captain??”  
“Corso my new friend, our women are devious little beauties.”  
“I can agree with that.” Corso was clearly still confused, Andronikos knew that the Sith was liking that too much, and he took pity on him.  
“Why don't we meet on Nar Shaddaa and have a drink. That will solve everything.”

“Spoil sport.” Ly’Ethina giggled behind him after the others agreed a drink would be good.  
“What exactly were you going to do with him?”  
“Nothing, something possibly everything” She laughed “ it's the threat that counts, but he is cute..”  
“What are you going to do with me?” He grabbed her around the waist holding her close.  
“Hmmmm many ideas cross my mind…” she giggled as his breath tickled her lekku “but since we said we would, we should head for Nar Shaddaa.”  
“You are trouble Sith.” He said, though he was grinning at her.  
“Yeah but you love me.”  
“Just as well.”  
“Bored yet pirate?”  
“With you? Not a chance to get bored, you always have something going.”

Meanwhile on the ship where Tam and Corso were heading for Nar Shaddaa Corso was trying to find out pretty much the same things. More or less the same things.  
“Captain, just how do you know a Dark Council member?” he asked “I thought you hated the Empire.”  
“Not entirely her fault she is Imperial.” Tam said “She was a slave… well taken into custody for shooting an imp.”  
“Oh. “ He frowned trying to get his head around it all “And now she's a dark council…?”  
“” A few twists and turns but yes, essentially.” Tam nodded.  
“Just what was the conversation before I walked in?” He raised his eyebrow as Tam draped herself over the captain's chair.  
“Ah” Tam giggled then “We were comparing our men.”  
“Comparing….” He finally got it “Captain!”  
“Well, she's married to Andronikos and I married you.” she explained “But we have been friends for eons, since we were kids - remember I grew up on a distant colony? Well she did too. We just… went different directions.”  
“Right.” Corso nodded “And then? What was the contest?”  
“Well… ah… we were going to have a race and see who was the better pilot.”  
“I would lose.. You know that guy is a pirate? I looked him up…”  
“Nah you are good.” she said sizing him up which made Corso wonder just what she thought he was good at.  
“Good at what?” suddenly the idea of trading ships made sense “Captain! Do you mean to tell me you offered to trade me to the Sith…”  
“For one night. Sheesh Id not leave you there.” Tam said “besides she's fun.”  
“But…”  
“Andronicos already said no, you don't need to agree.” she said “I thought maybe you would teach her sabacc.”  
“She's sith.”  
“Yes and does not play sabacc.” Tam said trying to convince him.  
“You think by ‘play with’ she meant Sabacc?” Corso said “I got the idea that she had… other things on her mind…”  
“I have other things on my mind.” Tam said giggling so that he came over to her chair, she grabbed his hand and pulled him down to kiss her.  
“Captain, you are trouble.” he said happily as he kissed her again.  
“You don’t seem to mind.” she replied as he lifted her off the chair and she wrapped herself around him.  
“Nope I suppose I don't.” he kissed her again and checked that they had some time before hitting Nar Shaddaa. “We have a bit of time Captain.”  
“Sure…” she said with an evil grin “want to play sabacc?”


End file.
